


Belonging

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: Gimme a comment, u thirsty binch





	Belonging

The night started out pretty normal. Peter had pinned Juno to the bed, kissing him with the desire of a cat in heat. Twisting his tongue around Juno's, and biting at his neck harshly, leaving purple marks, enough that if Rita sees, will ronchily laugh at it. Then at his nipples, biting, pulling at the bars through them with those sharp teeth. All that was something that Juno was used to. Although it was quite a bit rougher than usual, it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before. 

He eventually handcuffed Juno, his wrists again the headboard. Then he puts a ring around his cock, that of which gives him a skeptical glance from Juno. “I want you completely in my control.” He says, like it's the easiest thing in the world. That's when Juno knows things are going to be different. 

“Fuck, uh, okay.”

“Safeword?” Juno shivers and swallows. 

“Halcyon.”

He didn't get to fucking him, like Juno wanted him to, not yet anyways. He keeps going like this. Kissing him everywhere, touching him, teasing him until Juno is a begging mess. It feels as though it goes on for hours. 

Nureyev puts one finger on each side of his nipple, under the piercing, and lifts his fingers up so that he tugs at it. “Ah!” Juno gasps. His other hand runs his nails on the inside of his thigh, while his mouth works at his other nipple. “Peter…” He squeezes his thigh, and Juno's hips jerk up for him.

“Be patient, love. Wait for me.”

“Please.” Juno whines. “You b-been playing with me forev-forever. Just want you inside- ahh!”

That's when he squeezes around Juno's cock, and he whimpers. He only pumps him a few times, before he pulls his hand away completely and starts leaving hickies on his neck again. He'll have to wear turtlenecks forever, but he can't complain about that. 

He can, however, complain that he's not still touching his cock. He's been teasing him for ages. He's so hard it hurts, and his throat is dry from gasping and whining. “Please, please, please, _please_ , _fuck_ _me._ ”

Peter pulls off of him, and kisses down his stomach, open mouthed, and deliberately slow. For a second he thinks Peter is going to suck his restrained cock, but instead he moves his mouth lower, and licks a stripe along his hole. His  _ mouth _ , fuck, that tongue is good for so many things, including eating Juno out. He squeezes at his thighs, and lifts Juno's hips up so that he can do it more thoroughly. Juno wants to tangle his fingers in Peter's hair, but all he can do is gasp when Peter shoves his tongue inside, clench his fists, and let his tongue loll in his mouth. “F-fuck,  _ ah _ ,” Juno breathlessly pants. His back is arching so hard he might just snap in half. 

He stops suddenly enough that Juno sobs when he stops. He can feel his face hot, and wet. Peter gets up off the bed and strides over to the dresser. Juno could watch him like that for hours. Beautiful and naked. He comes back to the bed with lube in his hand and that stupid grin on his face like he rules the goddamn universe. He slicks up his fingers with a filthy sound, and presses his fingers against Juno's ass, but doesn't press in yet. Just slicking up his already wet-with-spit entrance. 

“God-god dammit, Nureyev, just do it.” 

Peter smirks up at him, and licks his nipple, nudging it. It's lewd and dirty, and it makes a shockwave run through his entire body. “I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, darling.”

Juno moans, and bucks his hips, but Peter's other hand holds him down. Strong and solid. His mind is everywhere, all he wants is to come. All he has is this primal desire. This need. He's suffering, and at the same time he never wants this to stop. “Go on, darling.  _ Details. _ ”

So  _ that's _ what Peter wants. He wants details, he wants to hear dirty things slip from Juno's mouth. Juno usually isn't one to follow orders, but-well

He'd do it if it makes Peter happy. Juno swallows. “Peter…”

“Go on, my love, you sound so pretty saying my name.” His fingers are  _ still _ playing with him, just refusing to sink past his rim. 

“I want your fingers inside me. I want you to watch me squirm because of what you do to me.” Peter's looking at him with wide eyes, his full lips parted. His lips twitch into a cocky smirk. Juno's hips buck at the way he's looking at him. He swallows a loud moan, and continues. His voice is shaky and obviously aroused. “I want you to bite me till I'm bleeding. I want you to make me scream. I can't take it, fuck, I just want you. Just wanna have you inside of me. Wanna make you come too, inside. See your face when you get like that, see you lose your cool the way I want you to. Please, anything, Peter, I need you so fucking bad.” tears drip down his face, and he releases the sob that's been building in his throat. “I need to come  _ so bad, please. _ ”

Peter licks his lips. “You're a work of art, Juno.” His finger slowly pushes inside him, and Juno's whole body jerks, he sobs. 

“Please, fuck me please, please, Peter-oh!” That finger went all the way inside of him, and he jerks it back just to shove it back in hard. “More- Please!” He starts opening him up more with another finger, fast enough that it stings just a bit. Juno is panting hard and hot as he continues to finger him. He feels himself getting filled, and it feels so good. His fingers stretching him, making him move his body to take it. “Mngh! Fuck!” He moans in time with the hard drive into him. They curl to reach his prostate, hard enough to make his eyes roll back. Everytime those fingers touch his prostate, Juno lights up with white hot fire. His back arches, and his toes curl. He knows that if that ring weren't still on him, he would have already come. 

And then it keeps going like that for another span of forever. He's still so hard and his body is oversensitive. He's exhausted, and it's all on the edge of just too much, and yet he still can't stop himself from begging for more. 

“Fuck me, please.” He sobs, spreading his legs farther, his whole body begging as much as his mouth. He can see Nureyev's adams apple bob with a swallow, and the fact that he can make Peter Nureyev so hot under the collar makes his cock twitch. Makes his ego swell a little. 

“But I am fucking you.” He says in that same low, sexy voice that he gets whenever he's particularly aroused. 

Juno moans again as he gives a hard thrust of his hand into him. “With your dick, Peter, please, ‘m begging you.” 

He  takes his fingers out of him, and that's when Juno sees how hard he is. His cock is strong taut, looking nearly as painful and wanting as Juno's. He loves seeing Peter lose control. He loves the way he looks when he tilts Juno's hips up, lifting them, so that he can sink into him. He's hard and hot inside of him, and it feels amazing. He feels  _ full _ and open, trembling. Peter hasn't moved since he got seated inside him, but Juno can see him shaking above him. Juno wants to touch him so bad, he strains against the cuffs, but they hold strong. 

He trails a hand up from Juno's hip, padding over his pierced nipple. Juno whimpers. “You're so gorgeous, Juno.” He breathes. “So beautiful that you make me feel emotions that no one else has made me feel.”

Juno let's out a laughing moan. “You're such a sap, Peter.” He really shouldn't be making fun of Peter's emotions while his face is wet with tears, and a sob is fresh from his throat. 

Then Peter pulls back slowly, only to push back in. “Yes,  _ yes, yes. _ ” Juno grips at him as he starts to fuck him.  Every thrust makes Juno moan loud and dirty. He might be screaming, but he's so turned around to know what's in his head, and what isn't. 

Juno can't breathe, and he doesn't care to. Air seems trivial compared to what Peter is finally giving him. To the stretch, the fullness. That completion that makes Juno's mouth hang open, and his hips buck up to meet him. 

And then finally. Peter pulls the ring off his cock, and strokes him only a few times. Juno throws his head back, his hips coming of the bed. He rocks his whole body, continuing to shove Peter's dick inside of him. His voice is screaming, come is spurting from his cock, he can feel the handcuffs cutting into his skin, but it's so distant against this blanket of pleasure that doesn't ever seem to want to leave him. It's so massive that it's a bit scary. It's indescribable. It's incredible. 

Juno's shaking, and breathing hard, his orgasm leaves him boneless and exhausted. 

Peter starts to pull out, but Juno whines. “Peter,” He looks at Juno expectantly. “Come inside me.”

He sees a shiver run down Peter's spine, and he gives a soft, tiny moan, so different from the cries he gave earlier. 

And Peter starts to fuck him again. He's so overstimulated that it hurts a little, it's overwhelming. That overwhelming feeling still feels  _ good  _ though. It makes Juno shake harder, and dig his nails him to his palms. It doesn't take long. Peter's breath goes thin that way that it always gets when he's close. “Juno,” He moans close to his ear, as he keeps going. “Juno,  _ Juno, Juno. _ ”

Then he bites down hard on the place where his neck meets his shoulder, and lets out a sound that Juno's never heard before as he comes. Juno let's out a moan too. He's never really been quiet, but tonight he's been extremely loud. His throat feels too dry, his body hurts a bit, but he can't think to make any complaints. Then Peter pulls out, and Juno can feel his whole body start to melt. Relax, like the tension just decided to leave. 

Peter takes care of everything, cleans the come up off of them, takes away the handcuffs, wipes a warm rag under Juno's eye's, applies ointment to the bites that made him bleed. 

Juno's still in that fucked out haze, and doesn't even move his arms. Just let's them lay there, let's his body lay there, content and at peace. 

Peter gives him some water, and it tastes sweet on his tongue. Then he comes up behind him, and cuddles close, until Juno feels surrounded, and warm, and safe. “Thank you, Juno.”

Juno has enough energy in him to laugh at the ridiculousness of that before he succumbs to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme a comment, u thirsty binch


End file.
